1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive apparatus capable of printing on a disk-shaped recording medium, a recording medium, and a driving method for the recording medium drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been optical disk apparatuses capable of recording data on an optical disk having a large storage capacity such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)). Among these optical disk apparatuses, for example, there is an apparatus capable of printing characters, a picture, or the like on a label surface of the optical disk (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
In an optical disk apparatus of Patent Document 1, by counting index signals from a spindle motor which rotationally drives an optical disk, printing on the optical disk is performed in synchronization with the rotation of the optical disk.
Further, in the optical disk apparatus of Patent Document 1, to find a relative position of a print head with respect to the optical disk (coordinates of a rotation angle θ), an address of a data recording surface which is a rear surface of the optical disk is used. This prevents positional displacement, for example, in an addition to or rewriting of print contents.
On the other hand, also in an apparatus of Patent Document 2, ink is jetted from a label printing head in synchronization with the rotation of an optical disk. Information necessary for this synchronization is position information which becomes an original point of the rotation of the optical disk, and to determine the original point, address information recorded on a data recording surface of the optical disk is used.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-265760 (paragraphs [0025], [0029], FIG. 1)
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-291235 (paragraph [0006], FIG. 1)